Aftermath
by Catsitta
Summary: After destroying Nibelheim, Sephiroth begins his quest to cleanse the world of humankind. But when his mentor, a man he watched die, starts to appear at every turn, leaving behind cryptic clues, he begins to question everything he thought true. The fate of the Planet depends on Sephiroth learning the lessons one man sought to teach him in life. Sequel to 'Cause and Effect'. CxS
1. Whisper

**A/N:**

Here it is. The sequel to 'Cause and Effect'. It will likely be 3 to 5 parts long. I hope everyone enjoys it.

**Please review! Feedback is very important to me.**

**Word Count**: 2,334

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the plot.

**Aftermath**

**By Catsitta**

**Chapter One: **Whisper

It was like the Wutai War all over again. People scattered upon sighting him, each one fleeing for their pathetic lives. Mice. Roaches. Ants. They were vermin.

So few would die with honor on his day.

As bullets rang, his Masamune sang her song of death. So much blood. So much pain. So much more to make. He had to wipe this Planet of human taint—cleanse it with blood and fire. He had to do so for Mother. For himself.

Sephiroth found himself laughing humorlessly at the scene before him. The villagers in Nibelhiem possessed more bravery than these fools. And to think, Junon is a military base, an institution for training SOLDIERS second only to Midgar itself! Cowards. All of them. Running away as their once esteemed General raised his blade against them.

"F-fire!" cried out a Sargent of the regulars as the SOLDIER made his steady approach. Sephiroth shook his head, smirking slightly. They stood no chance. The troopers fell one by one, not a single bullet piercing his skin as he danced amongst them. He found himself laughing aloud as Masamune tasted sweet flesh and bone, and bathed in the warm spray of crimson.

Each of them would fall like the animals they were. Slaughtered by the god that walked amongst them.

At least, that was the plan.

As he readied himself for the next wave of assault, there came a strange, eerie pause. A wash of calm, as if a storm were brewing somewhere in the distance. The air crackled with tension and reeked of smoke. The wind that had been gusting about had fallen still…stagnant. There were no shouts of battle or the ring of metal, or the clatter of boots.

Had they surrendered? Holed themselves up like the mice they were? If so, then he would flush them out. He would…

"Sephiroth. This stops here."

That voice…it couldn't be…The ex-General whipped around, his mako-green eyes widening with surprise. There, standing amongst the burning ruins of the battlefield, was a small figure clad in black. His hair was a wild disarray of blond spikes. His eyes were a cold, startling shade of blue. And in one hand he held an enormous sword—a complex fusion blade—named first Tsurugi.

"Cloud?" He asked softly, his mind clouding with distant memories, of himself and this man as student and mentor. As rivals…as lovers. Sephiroth remembered their strange, taboo relationship, one he demanded from a stranger twelve years his senior. He remembered fighting with him, for him, beside him and against him. He remembered loving him…he remembered losing him. Over seven years ago…in Gongaga.

No! this was a trick. Cloud Strife died. His traitorous little son was dead as well, slain by his own hand beneath the ShinRa mansion in Nibelhiem. The little brat had kissed him and had claimed to be his mentor…that they were one and the same rather than separate people. Liar. Everyone around him were liars. Everyone except Mother. She knew the truth. She would help him separate reality from fiction in this world of filth and deception.

She loved him. _'But so does Cloud.' _Sephiroth shoved the thought aside. He had to get over the man's death, recognize the fact that he was never coming back, and that even if he was, he was human. A part of the murderous, poisonous illness that plagued the world. A sore that would, in the end, need cutting away.

"You challenge me, human!" The silver-haired warrior called out, correcting his broken composure as Jenova instructed. She whispered in his ear to not believe what he saw, and that was exactly what he did. This was not Cloud standing before him. Just another animal to be culled before he further ruined the Planet. "Fool."

The blond swordsman stared back darkly, making no motion to attack nor back away.

Instinct warned Sephiroth from making the first strike, that it what the man wanted. He was expecting him to make an impulsive move that could be easily countered. Nay. Not today. He would wait for however long it took for the other male to make his move. And wait he did.

For what could have been merely seconds, or minutes, or what could have stretched on for hours, they both stood at ready. Waiting. Watching. Only breathing. Planning. Observing. And then, the blond allowed a small smirk to creep upon his lips. "You have finally learned patience, Sephiroth. Over ten years it took for you to learn lesson number one." Not-Cloud separated a small blade from his fusion sword, a series of clicks signaling each trigger release as he did so. Then, he threw it at the ground at Sephiroth's feet, the metal clattering along the steel grating beneath them. "But there is still so much for you to learn."

_'Kill him!' _Screamed Jenova.

But, the silver-haired warrior found himself distracted by the dagger laying at his feet. It was about the length of his forearm, oddly shaped with a peculiar pattern emblazoned on its surface. There was an edge on two sides, but there was a series of indentions, like teeth along one of said edges, and they came together at wicked point, curving backwards and tipped with an arrow-shaped head. The blade itself was the color of gold, wicked veins of black threading along from hilt to point like a web of dragons flame. A moment of observation allowed him to suspect that the blade was hollow—created to hold and administer poison as well as provide a slot for a single aterial.

_'He is trying a trick on you, my son! Do not fall for human lies. Look up. Kill him before he tries to slay you.' _

It was very hard to pull his eyes away from the dagger-like sword. As if the weapon itself was holding him under some kind of spell.

At last drawing his gaze upwards, he noticed that the blond was gone. As was his will to destroy. His Mother's voice was muted, leaving him feeling fatigued and utterly alone. Feeling like a child, lost in a world too big and trapped in a war beyond his understanding. Memories of mako tanks filled his mind's eye, only to be wiped away by a pair of blue eyes. He thought of those short years of happiness, of the friends he made and failed. He thought of Genesis and Angeal. Two very broken men who had been his world until Cloud came into the picture. They saved him from Hojo, but it was his mentor who saved him from himself.

What was he doing? Who was he? Whose revenge was he seeking?

He was not a weapon. A tool…not a murderer. Yet here was, killing without reason.

No. There was a reason. These humans hurt Mother.

Feeling a migraine building, Sephiroth massaged his temple and stumbled back a step. His eyes again fell back onto the blade at his feet, wicked and ominous. And then he saw it. A single word engraved into one of the black veins, glinting wetly in the light.

**Patience**.

000X000

_ A young boy of sixteen, with wide blue eyes and light blond hair, sat cross-legged amongst a field of flowers. He wore a SOLDIER Cadet uniform with a tear on the shoulder…the blood-stained fabric framing a scar left from Sephiroth's Masamune. A weary expression played upon his face as he waited for his only companion in this world of dreams and memories to return. In many ways, the Lifestream was a lonely place, especially since his only company was himself. An older, alternate version of himself. But himself all the same._

_ It was strange to think about it. To know that he was conversing with a dead man in the Lifestream whilst being trapped in state between that of life and death. A dead man that came into the past to change the future. A dead man that was supposed to slay Sephiroth as a child, and instead was merciful, choosing to watch over and mentor the boy…eventually losing all the hate that drove him in the beginning, and falling in love with him._

_ However, in death, the man lost control over fate and Sephiroth fell into Jenova's grasp. Should he had lived, there might have been a difference in current events. He would not have had to continue fighting to save a man while in the Lifestream—relying on the presence of his other self's continued existence to hold him to life, and his body to act as a bridge to the physical plane._

_ The boy reached out to touch the flowers around him in order to ease his troubled thoughts. Only to have his troubles reawakened by breath of warm air, signaling his other self's return._

_"You're back." Said the boy, quietly, and he continued to finger the leaves and petals of the blooms._

_ "Yes." Replied his other self in his typical, unemotional manner._

_ "How did it go?"_

_ "He hesitated."_

_ "Do think there is hope?" The boy lifted his gaze to look up at the man he was at one point destined to become._

_ "Yes." _

_ "Will there be war?"_

_ "Perhaps, but if all goes to plan, we will save him before things get that far."_

_ "You said Jenova had an unbreakable hold on him before."_

_ "Not this time. I could feel her struggling to keep control. He is vulnerable to her influence, but not defenseless against it." There was confidence in the way his other self spoke._

_ "It takes a lot of energy to hold a substantial form. How often will you be able to do it?"_

_ "As often as need be."_

_ "You could destroy yourself." They knew it was a risk from the beginning. Those that inhabited the Lifestream were never supposed to leave. Some of the stronger, restless spirits did, refusing to erode away and forget their ties to the living. But even the few that visited the living rarely used their precious strength to become solid creatures again, for however brief a period. Only the strong willed could, but a moment of weakness would end up dissolving their life force into raw memories. _

_ "That is why I need your help."_

_ "You know I can't even take a solid shape away from here. I'm too weak." He was too afraid of a true death._

_ "There is plenty you can do without leaving the Lifestream. Slip into his dreams…or even his waking mind."_

_ "I hate invading people's heads." It was so easy to lose himself. Having his essence and spirit mixed with another's was similar to living their life all in a second. His mind became jumbled…but his other self made him practice anyway. No matter how much he forgot about himself and why he was preserving, he was never allowed to quit trying…never allowed to rest. He had to be strong. Otherwise he would forget more than just his name._

_ "Do you want to save him or not? Because if he doesn't break from his insanity, you won't have a body to return to. He will destroy everything!"_

_ "Still. We both should be dead, not meddling with the future."_

_ "Yes. But as long as you have a physical anchor in this world, and there is a chance that we can save him, we shall."_

_ That made him think. He remembered a young SOLDIER…a friend. A man who fell in the battle at Nibelhiem and was taken, alongside his own unconscious form, into a laboratory to be studied and experimented upon by a madman. "I worry about Zack, y'know." Zack. Yes. That was the SOLDIER's name. If only he could remember his own. "He's alone with Hojo and…my body. And I'm here with…myself…Sorta."_

_ "He will be alright. He won't die this time, not on my watch."_

_ "I hope you're right." _

_ The boy watched as the man disappeared yet again, off on some venture. How the man traveled through the Lifestream and the world of men without fading away into nothing was beyond his knowledge. But it told him clearly that there were some secrets his other self would never reveal. And secrets could be very dangerous to those that they involve._

000X000

Sephiroth did not know why exactly he left Junon. All he knew was that he needed to clear his head.

It did not help his pounding skull to have Mother screeching about how he needed to go back and kill every one there and burn the place to the ground. In a way, he found her obsession with fire a little reminiscent of Genesis, whose favorite game was Cadet Dodgeball—which involved lobbing fireballs at the heads of the young men as a form of 'training'. He too was a bit of a pyromaniac…he and Mother would get along just grandly.

The man was gone. His jealousy and desperation driving him to madness before degradation overwhelmed his body. There was no point in thinking about him…

With a disgruntled sigh, Sephiroth slumped to the ground and rested his elbows on his knees. How frail he looked curled up as he was, no longer standing tall and proud…no longer a pillar of strength. He felt exhausted. He felt…human. Dreadfully human.

After a long while of resting, he stood, knowing that he could only ignore Mother for so long.

That was when he noticed a glimmer of metal at the corner of his vision. Nearby, buried into the dirt, was the blade Patience. A shiver went up his spine. How had it gotten there? Was it just a figment of his tired mind? Did Cloud put it there? No. He had to shake away the delusion that his lover was here and leaving behind the pieces of his prized sword.

With a forced scowl, Sephiroth yanked the blade free and threw it as far as it would go, listening as it crashed amongst the underbrush of a nearby clump of trees.

_'So impulsive.' _Came a disapproving murmur within his mind.

He turned away.

**A/N: ( I know, a bit short, but it felt like a natural pause in the storyline. Anywho, please review. Idea cookies are always welcome. Thanks for reading! )**


	2. Cresendo

**Thank you to each and every one of you who had reviewed, alerted or favorited!**

**A/N:**

I'm working on updating all my stories. It's slow going…especially since I'm busy. Anywho, enjoy! Please review.

**Chapter Warnings: **Blood, gore, ideologically sensitive material

**Word Count: **2,412

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing…

**Aftermath**

**By Catsitta**

**Chapter two: **Crescendo

_He was floating. _

_ Below, he could see two teenagers. Both were young. Both were male. Both had wild, spiky hair…and both were bound. The elder of the two, one with raven hair instead of blond, was awake…aware. He writhed against his bonds and screamed, his eyes dilated, his skin a shade of chalky pallor that made him resemble a ghost. The other was motionless, alive yet not. His mind was elsewhere, his body abandoned to its fate._

_ He knew this because that body belonged to him._

_ The teenaged blond let out a shuddering sigh, uncertain why he came here…why he felt compelled to see what anchored him to the realm of the living. It was not as if he was particularly fond of his body and he felt no desire to return to it. In fact, he wished that it would die from its treatment and at last allow him to rest in peace—instead of dealing with an older version of himself whom wanted to defy everything…including his own death._

_ The older man did not appear to notice the strain living in the Lifestream had on his younger self. He seemed oblivious to the boy's struggles to maintain his identity…to maintain his sanity. There was the promise of no more suffering being offered and not taking it was causing the blond immense distress. Names came and went, his own lost to the Lifestream, but others remaining as brief glimpses of clarity. He knew that the body belonged to him. He knew that the other teenager was a friend…and he knew that there was an evil man hurting them both…but he could not remember. How he wanted to at least remember._

_ Trembling, the boy settled beside the raven-haired teen. He was still screaming…then again, it would be hard not to when your ribs are splayed open, blood gushing without a chance to congeal, organs exposed to the dank air of this private hell. He wanted to look away, to be sick…but he could not tear his gaze from the gory sight. Briefly, he pondered how the teen was staying alive, but upon seeing a tank filled with acid-green ooze, realization washed over him._

_ Mako…condensed Lifestream. There was enough within the teenager's veins to keep him alive a good deal longer…but something else was also at play. Something sinister. Something corrupt. Something that contrasted with life itself. _

_ Jenova._

_ The name popped out of nowhere and sent a wave of nausea through his body that was impossible to resist. He doubled over, dry heaving, aware that his insubstantial state was unable to empty the contents of a nonexistent stomach. But he could not help it. Vile sensations rippled through him, crawling over and beneath his skin. '_Parasite_.' He found himself thinking. '_Virus_.' _

_ And then, the sensations passed, leaving him feeling impossibly weak. Weaker than when he touched minds of the living and allowed himself to be seen. Certain he was about to fade into nothingness, the boy allowed himself to sink back into the realm of memories. The Lifestream greeted him and wrapped him in its embrace, but did not erode him away. Rather, it cradled him like a mother would an infant, and eased him back into his little place of existence. _

_ A place where he felt no pain._

_ He was so tired. So very…very tired._

000X000

Sephiroth had made a decision. He would kill President ShinRa and topple the company that shoved lies down his throat and thrust him into petty wars. He would ruin the humans who wanted to play god, their blood bought power but a gilded illusion. Midgar would fall. And this time, he would not fail as he had in Junon.

And he was doing fairly well thus far.

Standing behind the fat man himself, with Masamune poised for the kill, the silver General was certain everything would go as planned. The President was as ignorant as ever, one hand busy with a glass of expensive wine, the other skimming over a keyboard as he examined profit margins and formulate how to expand them.

Truth be told, he was anything but stupid. President ShinRa was an entrepreneurial genius having built the company from the ground up—turning it from a simple power plant into a world power itself. He took over two continents this way, becoming the head of a nation that had been a string of loosely tied cities before he came into office.

He went from a child with an idea…into the leader of a de facto government.

No. ShinRa was a fool, ignorant and greedy, but he was a tactical mind to envy…even admire.

Almost a shame he was human. Then again, Sephiroth never liked the fat man. He was too slobbering when it came to the warrior's successes. There were days where he had wondered if the President would literally drool on him. And his touches were often lingering, especially before Cloud stepped in as Sephiroth's ever possessive mentor.

Grinning, the silver warrior lunged forwards, enjoying the solid feel of flesh against steel, and the gurgles of pain that ShinRa managed to release as blood bubbled into his throat. Sephiroth resisted the urge to laugh, instead opting to twist Masamune with sick fascination and pleasure. Strange how causing death was both disgusting as well as orgasmic—delightfully satisfying in a disturbing, primal way.

Then, he pulled his sword free, savoring the bodily thump that followed as the fat man collapsed—still bleeding, but beyond saving. ShinRa gasped, choked, and clawed at the carpet as he tried to focus steel-blue eyes on his assailant. If he managed to discriminate Sephiroth from his surroundings, the warrior did not know, for the man writhed for only seconds longer before shuddering and growing still.

None too gently, he toed the corpse, before taking a step back. ShinRa likely never thought he would die helplessly floundering in a pool of his own blood—unable to fight back or scream, his Turks nowhere to be seen. He likely though himself invulnerable. Too high up to possibly fall.

Such was his mistake.

And Sephiroth's opportunity.

Flicking blood from Masamune, Sephiroth put his next plan into action, ignorant that he was walking into the grasp of another player's game. There was a reason why the Turks did not leap into action…

000X000

From behind the lens of a security camera watched a nonchalant redhead named Reno. He had seen everything and instead of telling Tseng that there was a trespasser, he told him to hold position. To ignore any sounds he heard as he stood guard outside President ShinRa's office. He then waited just long enough to confirm ShinRa's death before picking up a PHS and saying,"Yo boss man, I'd like to congratulate you on your promotion."

On the other end of the line, Rufus, a boy not even eighteen, smiled coldly.

"Thank you, Reno. Please inform the media of my father's unfortunate demise…tell me, how did the President pass exactly?"

"Heart attack," the Turk responded with a quirk to his tone.

"Tragic…but expected. Do allow me my time to…mourn."

"Of course. I'll tell Tseng to…clean the old man's office up…That is, so you aint reminded of him when you take your place."

"Thank you, Reno. Dismissed."

000X000

Odd. There was no assault greeting him at every corner.

Sephiroth prowled through the halls, his head racing as he came to realize that there was something very wrong. The ShinRa Electric Company was never without some military official or another milling about in the halls. Whether it was one of the disreputable Turks, a SOLDIER or a mere regular trooper—there was someone with a weapon stationed at certain key points. And either the security went downhill after his leave, or his presence was known.

'_Burn it all.' _Hissed Jenova,_'Burn those filthy vermin and their empire to the ground.'_

Tempting…but he wanted to find said vermin first.

"Sephiroth."

It couldn't be…again?

He was in the lobby of the main ShinRa building, and it was as quiet as a ghost town…or it had been.

Turning, he looked towards the sliding glass doors that lead outside. Standing there, framed in the glow of the setting sun, was none other than Cloud Strife.

"Who are you?" Sephiroth demanded, slashing the air meaningfully with Masamune.

"That answer you already know."

"Liar."

"Child."

The silver-haired warrior scowled,"Enough. We shall end this now."

"Yes. We will." Replied the blond as he drew closer, First Tsurugi nowhere in sight. Acting on instinct, Sephiroth took advantage of his unarmed opponent, his blade singing as she cut the air. And sing she did…right through Cloud as if he were mist.

"What?" Baffled, Sephiroth continued to swipe Masamune through Cloud, growing frustrated when the older male merely continued walking as if nothing were amiss.

Then, Cloud was upon him, dangerously close, those mako-tainted eyes drilling into his own.

"There are things you cannot, and will never, control." Said the blond nonchalantly,"Who your parents are. How they raised you. Or if they treated you well." Then Sephiroth felt it, a very much solid hand gliding along the skin of his cheek, a calloused thumb making almost affectionate circles. "You cannot control who you fall in love with…or who falls in love with you. You cannot control other people, Sephiroth. You can command them and demand from them their loyalty. You can even take their life. But their spirits and hearts are their own. And they, themselves, choose to love or hate…to be free or to follow. And not all with accept death."

A shiver went through Sephiroth's body, much like an electric spark that trailed up and down his spine from the tip of his nose to the ends of his toes. He wanted to lean into the touch of his lover…to revel in the feel of his skin. He wanted to hold and kiss the man before him, all thoughts of killing fleeing his troubled mind. He felt at peace, oddly enough. Almost drowsy, even.

He could not hear Jenova's shrill scream. He could not feel her drive for blood.

But as soon as he heard silence, everything crashed back down in a thunderclap of sound.

Cloud had pulled away.

"I do not accept death."

Sephiroth blinked, shaking himself free of whatever spell the man had over him, ready to fight. But Cloud was gone…the only thing left behind being a small black book. It was old and tattered, with obvious signs of abuse, but when he picked it up and opened the pages, he realized that the handwriting belonged to a stranger. It was not Hojo's hurried scrawl, or Cloud's confident, even script. The letters were small and concise, as well as soft with feminine curls.

He found himself scanning the words, noting rather quickly that his name was mentioned frequently, as well as another's…a Vincent Valentine. But before he could consider what it meant, Sephiroth noticed movement at the corner of his eye and heard the steady click of expensive shoes against marble.

As he lifted his head, he saw three men.

Rufus ShinRa was leading, his blond hair in a neat style, and his steely eyes sharp—a razor smile on his lips. Behind him were two Turks, the Wutainese Director, Tseng and his never professional second-in-command, Reno. Both men were as different as night and day, but Sephiroth would have to be a fool to think either less dangerous than the other.

_'Kill them.'_ Jenova screamed. '_Make them suffer. Make them burn!' _

"What an unexpected surprise, General." Rufus said as he reached the bottom of the staircase, where he stayed, arms folded behind his back. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your arrival?"

"I've come to purge this Planet of human filth." Sephiroth replied in a deep monotone.

"I see. And how do you propose doing so?"

The silver warrior smirked,"With my blade and flame."

Rufus chuckled softly,"Ah. Once a weapon of war, always a weapon of war…To think, my father thought he could control you. After all, Hojo claimed you were his loyal…specimen."

_'You cannot control other people.' _"I cannot be controlled. I am no one's tool…no one's weapon."

"But you are a weapon. The greatest to ever be created! A single man army capable of destroying the very world, as you claim to be planning. But is that what you really want? After all, you spent the entirety of your life on a leash…contained…restrained…dependent. Freedom doesn't suit a creature like you. No, you need to be chained...controlled...guided by the hand of another. You have known nothing else. Why seek independence now? Why desire more?"

Like a snake, Rufus seemed to slither closer, a deadly gleam in his eyes. Sephiroth gritted his teeth, wanting nothing more than to strike the brat where he stood…but something held him back. His own thoughts. His own confusion. His own doubts.

Why was he seeking world domination? Why exactly did he hate all humans? After all, it was Cloud who showed him he was not a tool to be used at another man's will. And Cloud was human…

Caught in a fog, he became very still, his gaze drifting out of focus.

"See. You do not want to kill me." Rufus murmured, one hand reaching out to touch Sephiroth's shoulder. "You want to stop this nonsense and return to your place as General. Don't you? You can have it back, Sephiroth. Everything can return to normal…no consequences…if you lay your blade down now."

_'_He is trying to control me_…_Never again. I am no one's tool.'

Sephiroth snapped out of his haze and stared down at the new President of ShinRa. It was then that he decided that the boy was too much like his father…it was best to put him out of his misery.

Guns fired.

There were shouts of alarm and screams of pain.

And Masamune once again feasted on blood.

After he disappeared, leaving the main building behind him for now, there lay three bodies on cold marble. But one of them began to move. Reno, notorious for his ability to endure anything, rose to his hands and knees. Blood gushed from his injuries and he knew that there was not a lot of time left before he would loose too much blood to survive this time. But his life was unimportant in the grand scheme of things, he knew, for while Tseng appeared to be breathing, ever so shallowly, Rufus was stone cold still.

**A/N: ( Review please! )**


	3. Discord

**A/N:**

Man…writers block is killer…

**Please review! Feedback is very important to me.**

**Word Count**: 2,595

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the plot.

**Aftermath**

**By Catsitta**

**Chapter Three: **Discord

_He never liked blood. He still didn't. _

_ The teenaged blond recalled hazy memories stained with red. Those were bad memories. Memories better forgotten. Yet, they were also the hardest to forget. They were grounding, a tether to reality and life. How he wished it were easier to cut himself free and float away into the void of nothingness._

_ "Cloud." It was Strife. The man had returned…but who was Cloud? Right, that was their shared name…wasn't it? _

_ "Yeah?" _

_ "Your turn." The older version of himself said, his black clad form hash against the ethereal glow that was their mutual place in the Lifestream. _

_ "My turn…to do what?" Cloud asked, sitting up from where he lay, red-tinted thoughts leaving his mind for the moment. Strife looked none too amused, for he frowned, those eyes of his darkening._

_ "To speak with Sephiroth," there was no arguing the fact,"You are ready."_

_ "What am I to say?"_

_ "Remind him of his humanity."_

_ "Yes sir." But he knew he sounded unenthused. This was not a task he awaited with bated breath._

000X000

Midgar was in chaos.

With both the President and his proclaimed heir dead, there was no designated leader. The Turks were doing their best to keep things quiet, but the rumor mill was turning too fast to manage. Within three days of the unexpected murders, every man, woman and child had heard some version of the news.

Some believed it to be a conspiracy—that one of the Directors hired an assassin to off the ShinRas.

Others whispered of murder-suicide, claiming that the elder ShinRa killed his son in a fit of drunken rage and upon sobering, took his own life out of grief.

Then there were those who held threads of bare truth. They spoke of Sephiroth's fall from grace and his homicidal insanity. They were the ones who had family in Junon and knew of the slaughter there. They were the ones that trembled with fear, knowing that their greatest hero had become their greatest enemy.

They were also the ones who the Turks were trying to silence. Having word of the General's rampage on the public's lips would lead to mass hysteria. Keeping everyone in a false sense of security was key to maintaining order until a new president could be found and instated.

And Reno, for all his faults, found himself at the head of crowd control. He could talk his way out of the worst situations, but this…this was an entirely different breed of situation. This involved hundreds of thousands of people rather than a hundred, and there was only so much one man could do once panic starts to alight. A single spark could cause an eruption, and it was only a matter of time before he got burned.

"Yo boss man," the redhead said through his headset, wincing slightly as he picked up his pace, navigating through the crowded streets with practiced ease,"There aint much I can do to stop the rumors. Folk are talking and don't trust a word out of my mouth, my being a Turk and all. Heck, some of 'em even accused me of bein' the assassin who took the fat man out!"

Tseng was silent for a while, responding only after he considered every possible action and consequence. "Return to Headquarters. A public announcement needs to be made." He was on desk duty for a while due to his injuries, giving the man a great deal of time to think. Unlike Reno, he had a natural resistance to magic and mako, which made using Cures ineffective and drinking Potions comparative to drinking water. It was a great attribute to have against materia specialists in combat, but when it came to practicality after and out of battle, it was a essentially a handicap.

"Is that a good idea?"

"Have one that is better?"

"Nah…just hoping that this announcement you wanna make is good news."

"It is."

"'Kay. Care to share?"

"The new President of the ShinRa Electric Company shall be appointed."

"Woah…who is it?"

"That is sensitive information, Reno. Once you return, details will be discussed."

"Right'o, boss man."

And with that, their conversation ended with a crackle of static.

Reno scanned his surroundings. A thick crowd was building in the street ahead of him and instinctively, he knew it was best to break it up. If he could keep the citizens of Midgar from rallying up for a little while longer….

"Break it up everybody!"

Men and women turned his way, took in his navy suit and quickly scattered. Business men and women were like rats in a rainstorm, none of them brave enough to face even a single Turk. The redhead shook his head at the scene, realizing how cowardly and weak the upper plate dwellers had become. Their soft, high gil jobs did nothing to prepare them for war…

And that was what coming. Reno could almost taste it on his lips.

He also doubted that what remained of SOLDIER and the regular infantry could stand in the face of the enemy.

"Damn…I need a smoke." He muttered, once again striding down the street. There was only so much he could do, and it would no doubt get nasty if these pampered souls took to heart the truths behind all the lies. After all, if their hero would turn on them…who could they trust?

000X000

Laying abandoned on the dirt was the tattered book Cloud had left behind in their last encounter.

Sephiroth had ignored it for the most part as he tried to put his thoughts in order. For some reason, every time he began to plan, his mind wandered elsewhere, only to be harshly jolted back on target by his mother's voice. Jenova, whom had started out as a caress against his conscious mind, had become irritating. Scathing. She no longer persuaded, she demanded. Her voice so sweet had become like nails on a chalkboard.

How he wanted her to just be quiet!

Tangling his fingers in his hair, the silver General did his best to distract himself from a budding head ache.

Sleep. Maybe he should sleep.

"Sleep would probably do you some good…you look tired."

Sephiroth inhaled sharply, his eyes snapping open. Sitting cross-legged before him was the little liar he killed off in Nibelheim. The boy who claimed to be the same man as his mentor, who pleaded with him that fateful day when the village burned…The boy who was the pathetic progeny of a great, industrious SOLDIER.

"I watched you burn." Sephiroth growled lowly, attempting to stand up, but his legs refused to cooperate. It was as if his back were strapped to the tree behind him and his feet nailed to the soil below. His arms were leaden, refusing to do more than twitch closer towards where Masamune lay. "W-what is this? Why can I not…?"

Cloud tilted his head, a faint smile on his lips. It was one of unconcern, as if he knew that there was nothing the silver warrior could do to harm him should he manage to overcome whatever condition he placed upon him. "You should relax."

"Not until I wipe the stain of human filth from this Planet!"

"Why?"

Sephiroth glared at the offensive blond teen. He was not one to play such games.

"Hm. Guess you don't know, then." Cloud reached out with one hand and gingerly picked up the tattered book beside him. He thumbed through a few pages, reading the words casually as he ignored Sephiroth's presence. Then, after a few minutes of letting his eyes take in the words before him, he nodded and began to read aloud.

"_Entry Three, _

_Day XX, of Month XX, of Year XXXX._

_It has been a week of trials. The Professor has yet to find a suitable subject for his tests and is quickly becoming volatile. His genius is something grand to admire, but his temper is positively foul. Like a child, he is, always throwing fits when he does not get his way. But much unlike any toddler, his bouts of anger are more than screaming. As a Scientist myself, an apprentice studying under the Professor's critical eye, I can say that the rumors of his fury are true. I have watched him perform the most inhumane acts, turning men into monsters without qualm…With a smile."_

"_Entry Eight,_

_Day XX, of Month XX, of Year XXXX._

_I have come to the conclusion that having a Turk as a bodyguard is not as unpleasant as it sounds. Vincent Valentine is quite the gentleman, and of all the men to court my favor, he is perhaps the most…romantic. Ironic, I know, but the man, for all his cloak-and-dagger ways, is impossibly charming. Unlike my fellow Scientists whom have nothing more to offer than their intellect, Vincent brings to the table not only a keen mind, but also high levels of strength, dexterity and charisma. All traits favorable in a potential mate…Any children he sires will no doubt be among the greats of this Planet."_

"_Entry Fifteen,_

_Day XX, of Month XX, of Year XXXX._

_The Professor approached me today about an experiment he wishes to conduct. He says for it he needs a child utterly untainted by the world. A child still cradled in the womb. I asked him how he was to find said child and he laughed. Then, he took my hand in his own and kissed it, reminding me that he was handsome and charming in his own way. He was the only man who could challenge and appreciate my intellect. Something that not even my Turk bodyguard can claim."_

"_Entry Twenty-Eight,_

_Day XX, of Month XX, of Year XXXX_

_I'm pregnant!"_

"_Entry Thirty,_

_Day XX, of Month XX, of Year XXXX_

_Today I became a bride. It was a rushed affair, true, but the Professor seemed so earnest in his declaration of love. I never knew he could be so quixotic, so passionate. It was as if he sensed the little girl inside me that always wanted a knight in shining armor to sweep her off her feet. Although, I do wonder if I was somewhat hasty in accepting the arrangement. Vincent often warned me to be wary of the Professor's kindness, and with him gone on a Turk mission of some sort…No, I shouldn't second guess myself. Today is a good day and the start of a journey. The start of my new life as well as the start of the greatest scientific discovery every made."_

"_Entry Thirty-Five,_

_Day XX, of Month, of Year XXX_

_It's a boy! The Professor is as excited as I am. Although, he does not approve of what I wish to name my unborn son, saying that it was frivolous for a future warrior to have a fanciful moniker. But, he is my son and the Professor will not change the fact with his experiments. No matter what becomes of him, my son, he will be mine. My precious Sephiroth."_

Sephiroth shook his head in denial, not believing what he was hearing. The little brat was making things up, it was lies flowing upon treacherous lips not truths. His mother was Jenova. His father…His father could not possibly be Hojo…nor could it be that Turk.

"You're human," Cloud said, as if sensing his thoughts,"and no matter what Jenova tells you, she will never be your mother. She is a part of you, yes. But no more your parent than she is to any other SOLDIER." The book—the journal—slipped from his hands as he stood. Blue eyes were clouded and distant, looking beyond what he could see.

"Lies." He hissed.

"No. I never lied to you. Not once."

The blond soon stood before him, so small and fragile. Just a child in the grand scheme of things. Soon he was kneeling before his General, revealing in those eyes of his how he was still loyal. How he still admired him. Still loved him…

'_He's not your lover. Lieutenant Cloud Strife is dead!' _

But those eyes. So serious, yet whimsical. Open yet hardened. Like shards of glass reflecting trace beams of light, scattering color in every direction. He saw in him the strong yet broken man who he himself had fallen hopelessly in love with. But, in a blink, that man was gone, replaced by a stranger wearing his face.

"Get away from me…"

"As you wish." Cloud whispered, reaching out and twirling a lock of silver around his fingers, gazing at the strands approvingly. "Just remember that you had a human mother. A human father. A human lover. No matter their sins, they were still human. Imperfect. As are you. No matter how you were raised, and no matter what poisons your blood and mind now—you are not a tool. Not a monster. Just a man. A proud General. A good SOLDIER. Perfect in your imperfection."

The boy nudged closer, soft lips ghosting against Sephiroth's ear.

"Remember. Fight. Your memories of love can overcome Jenova's vile hate."

Sephiroth tried to speak but found his voice stolen away. The world was spinning. Spinning. Faster and faster until it was utterly still. Sparks of color danced away, bursting like fireworks…bleeding into gray.

"Wake up."

And he did.

Gulping down thick mouthfuls of air, the silver General jackknifed up from where he lay prone, taking in his surroundings with wide, dilated pupils. Night had fallen and passed…Dawn peeked over the edge of the horizon, alighting the forest in a soft gold-and-crimson glow. Above, the sky was painted with the richest of hues, so peaceful when combined despite their violent intensity.

It was the first time in over a week he had slept more than a few winks.

So why did he feel as if he had not slept at all?

Uneasy, the silver General stood, his muscles complaining about the awkward sleeping arrangements. But he ignored the minor aches in favor of settling his troubled mind. Sephiroth picked up the journal he had left unopened, if only to prove that his dream was just a dream, that this Lucrecia Crescent and Vincent Valentine were merely people uninvolved in his life.

His eyes flicked from page to page, the texture of the paper and ink rough against his calloused fingertips. There were blots and scratches, watermarks and stains, but the words were scripted and clear. As he read the very last letter on the very last page, Sephiroth realized that in his hands he held damning evidence that Cloud spoke the truth.

However, human, was stretching said truth.

If anything, it proved he was monster…

But if Jenova was not his mother…why was he fighting? Who was he fighting for? Himself?

Confused and conflicted, Sephiroth set the journal alight and watched as every bit of paper burned. Jenova's scream was once again only a buzzing in his ear, no longer dripping suggestions into his mind. But now, without her guidance, he was left feeling hollow. Achingly so.

Who was he?

What was he?

Then he grinned, the expression twisted with malevolence.

"The humans will still burn for their sins. I will turn their cities to smoke and rid this Planet of their corruption. Then from the ashes will arise a new age. One which I rule." Sephiroth began to laugh, aware that neither Jenova nor Cloud wished for him to take over the world. Jenova wanted it destroyed and Cloud wanted it saved. Well, he was done listening to all the liars. He would make the truth. He would become god. "This I swear."


End file.
